Tournament of Power
The is the name of the tournament held by Zeno and Future Zeno. The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve Universes are participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their Universe erased from existence. According to the Grand Minister, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zeno believes there are too many universes to watch over and wants to erase the weaker ones for not showing improvement. Background The Tournament of Power was originally conceived by Zeno after witnessing the Tournament of Destroyers held by Beerus and Champa. After enjoying the tournament for its entertainment value and the spectacle of the participating fighters, Zeno determined that a larger competition involving all of the Universes would prove even more entertaining. Later, after meeting the Future Zeno, Zeno more or less forgot about the tournament until reminded by an eager Goku. Having not seen the original martial arts competition, the Future Zeno was uncertain of the idea, leading to the need for the Zeno Expo, a smaller demonstration of a fighting competition. It was at the Zeno Expo where the stakes of the Tournament of Power were set forth. Per the wishes of the two Zenos, the Grand Minister announced that the eight universes with the lowest fighter levels would be required to compete. The Universes that did not win the competition would immediately be erased from existence by the two Omni-Kings, resulting in the loss of more than half of the multiverse. To the shock of all present, it was declared that even the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais of the defeated Universes would be erased as well. The only ones spared from erasure in a defeated universe would be the attendants to the Gods of Destruction. Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 were exempt from participating in the tournament due to their inhabitants having an average Mortal Level above 7. The eight other Universes, such as Universe 7 (lvl 3.18) or Universe 9 (lvl 1.86), are left to fight to determine which one of them deserves to be saved. Originally, the majority of the participants blamed Goku for endangering the Universes' existence by putting the idea for the tournament into Zeno's head. However, it was eventually revealed that Zeno always intended to destroy the Universes, and the tournament was the last minute change to allow one Universe to be spared. Following the Zeno Expo, the eight participating universes were given approximately forty-eight hours to select and gather ten fighters each to compete whilst the Grand Priest built the tournament fighting stage. The tournament occurred in the Null Realm, an isolated place outside of the twelve universes with literally no time or space, allowing the participants to use the fullest extent of their powers. Like the Tournament of Destroyers, the Super Dragon Balls were announced as the prize for the winner of the tournament. The tournament arena was designed by the Great Priest and forged from an alloy known as Kachi Katchin. In the anime, prior to the start of the tournament, three of the Gods of Destruction, Iwan, Arak, Liqueur, battled one another in order to test the stage's durability while Giin opted out of fighting stating that the result would be obvious. These three gods were later required to repair the damage their battle inflicted upon the arena, as well as see to any design flaws made apparent in the Grand Minister's original design. Each team in the tournament consists of ten warriors from each of the eight participating universes, adding up to a total of 80 fighters. Unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Tournament of Power is a survival-style battle royale in which all 80 fighters face each other simultaneously and must knock their opponents off of the ring to defeat them. Warriors who are rendered unconscious are still considered active competitors until they are removed from the stage. The warriors who get knocked off the stage are immediately teleported to the spectator bench to observe the remainder of the competition along with the gods of their respective Universe. The use of weapons and killing are prohibited during the match and the ability of Flight is disabled (though participants with wings or possess non-''ki''-based flight abilities are not prohibited from doing so). A new rule prohibiting the use of healing items was announced right before the tournament started. The match will last 100 takks (approx. 48 minutes on Earth) and the Universe with the most survivors, or sole survivor if there is one, will be the winner. In the anime only, according to the Grand Minister at the conclusion of the Tournament of Power, Zeno has foreseen the outcome of the tournament, and had decided that the wish that was made by the winner would signify if the remaining universe deserved to survive. In this way, if the winner made a selfish wish, all universes would be erased, and if a selfless wish was made by a virtuous being as Zeno predicted, any wish would be allowed and the victors would not be erased. Rules *Fighters cannot be killed, use weapons (other than techniques), or use healing items (e.g. Senzu Beans) during the match. **However, items that are not dangerous by themselves such as the bottle Master Roshi uses as part of the Evil Containment Wave were permitted by the Zenos, though it is implied that was because they thought the technique was cool. **Fusion-based items and techniques such as the Potara and Fusion Dance are permitted as well. Thus, Fusions are allowed. ***However, fusion carries a risk. If the fused warrior is eliminated, it counts as the elimination of all the fusees. **If someone is killed by their own attack being deflected by someone else, by an inherent flaw in a fighting technique or through self-destruction, it's not considered a violation of the rules. *Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight. A fighter is eliminated only when made to fall off of the fighting stage. *The tournament consists of a single match with all 80 fighters battling at the same time. *The match will last for 100 takks, which equates to roughly 48 minutes. *Fighters may be able to jump high, but they are unable to use Flight. However, fighters who are born with wings are able to with Hikou. *Each individual warrior will experience the natural level of gravity from their respective homeworld, enabling them to fight at their full capacity and fight on equal terms against other fighters. *Once a fighter has been knocked out of the ring, they cannot return to the ring or directly attack the contestants currently in the arena. Anyone who attempts violating this rule will immediately be erased by Zeno. Another offense by another fighter in the same universe will result in Zeno erasing said universe. *When all 10 warriors of a Universe are eliminated, that Universe, its gods, and its inhabitants are immediately erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. *The Universe with the most survivors by the end of the tournament will be the victor. *The winner of the tournament is granted one limitless wish from the Super Dragon Balls. **In the anime if the warrior wishes for something selfish both Zenos will erase everything. (Hidden rule and test) Teams Universe 2 *Ribrianne (Leader) *Kakunsa *Rozie *Zarbuto *Rabanra *Jimeze *Vikal *Zirloin *Prum *Harmira Universe 3 *The Preecho *Narirama *Maji Kayo *Catopesra *Bollarator *Koitsukai *Paparoni (Leader; anime only) *Viara *Panchia *Nigrissi *Koichiarator (fusion; anime only) *Anilaza (fusion) Universe 4 *Damon *Ganos *Caway *Dercori *Shosa *Monna *Nink *Majora *Gamisaras *Shantza Universe 6 *Hit (Leader; anime only) *Frost *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Cabba *Saonel *Pirina *Kale *Caulifla *Dr. Rota *Kefla (fusion) Universe 7 *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan (Leader) *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 17 (Winner) *Frieza Universe 9 *Basil *Lavender *Bergamo (Leader) *Roselle *Oregano *Hyssop *Chappil *Sorrel *Hop *Comfrey Universe 10 *Mulithim (Leader) *Rylibeu *Jirasen *Murisam *Methiop *Napapa *Rubalt *Jilcol *Obuni *Dium Universe 11 *Jiren *Top (Leader) *Dispo *Vuon *Kunshi *Tupper *Zoiray *Cocotte *Kettle *Casserale Battles Anime Manga Order of Eliminations Anime Manga Order of Erased Universes Anime Manga Trivia *In the anime, Basil is the first fighter to have eliminated another fighter. In the manga, Android 17 is the first. **In the anime, ironically, Universe 9 scored the first elimination of the tournament but was the first universe erased. In the manga, Universe 7 scored the first elimination. *In the anime, Rylibeu was the first fighter to be eliminated. In the manga, Murisam was the first fighter eliminated. Both fighters were from Universe 10. *In the anime, Vikal is the only fighter to get eliminated by being launched directly into the viewing stand. *In the anime, despite having advantage, all winged members of all the teams—barring Anilaza from Universe 3—proved to be quite useless as they were the first ones and/or quite easily eliminated (Rylibeu and Zium were the first ones from Team Universe 10, Vikal was the first from Team Universe 2, The Preecho was the third from Team Universe 3 and Roselle from Team Universe 9 eliminated himself during the first 5 minutes of the tournament). *The Tournament of Power is the first tournament that Master Roshi has participated in since 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, however it is also the first tournament within the Dragon Ball series where he participates as himself and not as his alter-ego Jackie Chun. **It is also the first Tournament in the Dragon Ball series where Frieza and Android 17 participate as Goku, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, and Gohan had all previously participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta also fought in the Cell Games, while Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta also participated in the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7. **Additionally, Goku, Tien, and Master Roshi are all former World Tournament champions, while Gohan is the true winner of the Cell Games. Piccolo made it to the finals of the 23rd World Tournament only to be defeated by Goku, while Android 18 managed to fight all the way to the finals of the 25th World Tournament, though choose to throw the fight and blackmailed Mr. Satan for double the prize money allowing him to maintain his reputation. *In the anime, it is the second tournament in which Good Buu was originally supposed to participate in but was unable to do so because he fell asleep. However, in the manga, Good Buu was originally supposed to take part in the Tournament of Destroyers but failed the tournament's written exam. *The Tournament of Power marks the second time a competition between multiple Universes is held in a vast, neutral space of some sort, this one being held in the Null Realm. The Tournament of Destroyers preceding this was held on the Nameless Planet that was located in the neutral space between Universes 6 and 7. In both cases this may be to avoid the possibility of the locations favoring certain Universes over others. *The Tournament of Power is the second (third if one counts the Timespace Tournament from Dragon Ball Fusions) Martial Arts tournament in the series to involve teams representing different Universes, the first being the Tournament of Destroyers. *All the flight-able warriors except for modified warriors from Universe 3 participating have different types of wings. *The anime version of the Tournament of Power has so far seen two incidents where a group of fighters has not only used a combined energy-based attack against two Saiyan opponents, but have been eliminated by being overpowered by their opponents in the Energy Clash as well. The first time was when the three warriors from Universe 9, Basil, Lavender and Bergamo, used their Triangle Danger Beam against Universe 7's Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, and lost to the latter duo's combined Final Kamehameha. The second time was when the 4 warriors from Universe 11, Cocotte, Casserale, Kettle, and Zoiray, used their United Justice Stream against Universe 6's Caulifla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan), and lost to the latter duo's Gigantic Blast. **However, unlike her teammates, Cocotte did not get sent out of the ring by losing the beam struggle; she shielded herself from this initial wipe-out and was instead thrown out of the ring by Android 18. *In the anime, Frost is the only competitor to be erased separately from his universe, and is also the only competitor to blatantly violate the rules by attempting to launch an attack after he has been knocked out of the arena. In the manga Frost is not erased after his ring out. *In the anime, Goku eliminated the most competitors with 16 eliminations, Vegeta is second for the most amount with 14, at third is Frieza with 12 eliminations. **In the manga, Kale eliminated the most competitors with 17 eliminated (not counting those eliminated by Kefla), second place is a tie between Frieza and Frost with 9 eliminations each, third place are presumably Kefla and Android 17 with 6 eliminations each. It is possible that Gamisaras could have gotten up to 6 eliminations, and Damon could have gotten up to 7, though it is unknown which eliminations were performed by which invisible fighter aside from Damon's elimination of Piccolo. *In the anime, Universe 7 eliminated all other universes in the Tournament of Power, eliminating at least 52 of the 80 fighters and the last warriors of the 7 other universes consecutively. Also, Goku had participated in the elimination of at least 4 universes each by delivering the final blow: three through teamwork (Universe 9, 3 and 11) with another member from Universe 7 and one (Universe 2) individually. **In the manga, Universe 6 eliminated 4 universes, at least 34 fighters with Kale delivering the final blow to each one (Universes 4, 3, 2, and 10). *This is the first tournament where fusion is specifically permitted by the rules (however it is a potentially risky technique to use due to the rules of a drop out, which adds balance as while fusions may be more powerful their power means nothing if they end up being eliminated). **This is why Beerus rejected the idea of using Potara Fusion to fuse Android 17 and Android 18 into Android 35, as they would both be eliminated if their fusion was eliminated and he was not willing to take the risk. *In the manga, Kale is the first competitor to eliminate her own teammate. *Frieza eliminated a member of the Son family alongside a Pride Trooper. In the anime, Frieza eliminated Dispo - who was being held by Gohan. In the manga, he eliminated Jiren - who was being held by Goku, as well as himself. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Torneio do Poder fr:Tournoi du Pouvoir pl:Turniej Mocy it:Torneo del Potere es:Torneo de Fuerza ca:Torneig de Poder Category:Events Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournaments